La novata y el veterano
by Loki99D
Summary: esta es una de esas historias de "que pasaria si" bueno aqui vemos como nuestro querido protagonista termina en un mundo identico al suyo solo que mas joven y con una diosa en su sello en ves de kurama
1. Chapter 1

A las orillas de un rio podemos ver una figura solitaria que parecía estar dormida y justo a su lado está un palo de bambú, con una cuerda de nailon en la punta y el resto de esa cuerda terminaba en el rio frente a la figura.

La figura va vestida con unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa naranja oscuro con tres líneas negras en las mangas y una especie de capa/manto que actualmente era utilizado como almohada, el manto de lo que puede verse es de color negro y unas sandalias negras que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos de los pies, en lo que respecta a apariencia física tiene una piel bronceada, tres marcas de bigotes en cada lado de las mejillas y el cabello es extremada mente largo tanto que si se para le llegaría al final de la espalda, el color de pelo es lo más curioso de la figura. Siendo color rojo sangre con pequeños destellos de cabello rubio **[para hacerlo más fácil solo busquen/piensen en el pelo de zoroark solo que sin la esfera azul]** ustedes ya deben saber quién es, pero de igual manera vamos a presentarlo él es nada más y nada menos que naruto uzumaki el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y jinchuriki de la mente de kaguya…. Que esperaban a kurama pues mal.

La razón por la que se encuentra aquí en este rio es por simples razones, está de vacaciones y atrapado en otra realidad…. Si su vida es una completa mier, olvide hay niños en esto. Para poner simples las cosas naruto aquí termino en este mundo después de su pelea con sasuke en el valle del fin y liberaran a las personas del mugen tsukuyomi, lo que no contaban es que después de la pelea el campo de batalla estaba tan afectado por las energías de ambos (y aparte de usar muchas veces técnicas como el hiraishim o el kamui) abrieron una grieta espacio tiempo tragándose a los dos jóvenes.

Algo que hay que dejar claro es que los bijuus ya estaban libres junto con kurama pero no pudieron salvar a ninguno de los dos ya que apenas estaban saliendo de los asteroides, la parte ying de kurama fue directo con su parte yang, gracias a las grandes cantidades de chakra bijuu dentro de su cuerpo naruto fue capaz de sobrevivir a que ying kurama saliera de él, lo que no contaban era que kaguya quien antes de ser sellada uso el enlace que tenía con los bijuus para poder transferir por lo menos su conciencia(o alma) manteniéndose oculta en lo más profundo de su mente . El viaje entre dimensiones no es divertido naruto puede dar fe de ello, ya que los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes fueron fusionados en uno solo, pero las dos almas estaban en disputa para poder controlar el nuevo cuerpo siendo el alma de naruto la predominante y borrando cualquier rastro de la de su amigo sasuke (el todavía no estaba contento con ese resultado).

Ese fue el precio por salir vivo de esa brecha, porque algo que si aprendió naruto a lo largo de su vida es que las cosas tienen un precio se monetario, físico, psicológico o de poder y el precio de salir vivo y bien de esa brecha fue la muerte de sasuke y la asimilación de su cuerpo (irónico pensando que solo cambio su color de pelo de rubio a pelirrojo, aunque tuvo la extraña necesidad de comer tomates…. Hm), volviendo al tema naruto de diecisiete años llevaba ya tres meses en aquella realidad aprovechando el tiempo para primero relajarse, segundo asimilar la muerte de su mejor amigo (y superar que no pudo cumplir su promesa a sakura-chan), y tercero buscar una manera de regresar a casa, esta última ya tenía una idea, pero era eso una idea. Ahora kaguya otro problema que hasta ahora o mejor dicho hasta hace una semana pudo resolver, kaguya en todo ese tiempo intento poseerlo para recuperar su chakra y volver a activar el mugen tsukuyomi en esta dimensión (al parecer ser una diosa le permite tener cuerpos en otras realidades, pero casualmente todas están selladas de la misma forma que en la suya).

Naruto y kaguya tuvieron una acalorada discusión sobre porque no debería activar otra vez el tsukuyomi, y vaya que fue difícil, hablamos de cambiar de parecer a una diosa de que ¿mil o dos mil años? De idea, solo su tenacidad, voluntad y mucha paciencia (con algo de sexo incluido, pero eso es una historia para más tarde) pudo hacerla cambiar de idea, ahora ellos no son los mejores amigos, pero se podría decir que tienen una relación estable. También averiguaron como era esta realidad resulta ser que es una copia exacta de la suya solo con algunas diferencias aquí y allá, como en esta realidad rikudo sennin (esto atreves de leer las leyendas o libros que fueron considerados tabú en este mundo) era una mujer en vez de hombre junto con su hermano, ese detalle atrajo la atención de kaguya quien pensó como hubiera sido tener hijas y no hijos, la historia fue la misma a la final ella fue sellada.

Las tres guerras shinobi duraron uno o dos años más que en su mundo y al parecer este mundo va más lento que el suyo ya que en el suyo era el año 2017 D.C (después de descubrir chakra) y aquí es 2014 D.C si bueno ahora vayamos a la parte final de este resumen para volver a la historia, las habilidades de naruto aumentaron considerablemente ya que gano el rinnensharingan de sasuke aunque él prefiere dejarlo como último recurso y aparte de que no lo puede desactivar, así que utilizando una página del libro de kakashi utilizo su vieja venda y tapo su ojo izquierdo donde estaba dicho Dojutsu obviamente quitando la placa de metal, no quería enfrentase a ningún ninja de esta realidad por eso o encontrase con otro ninja de konoha y se forme un problema, perdió su capacidad de transformase en modo bestia cola pero teniendo Mangekyo podía activar un susanoo (que en términos de naruto, cansa mucho y no es tan cool como modo bestia de kurama) aun que kaguya dijo que si se esforzaba podría transformarse en el juubi que enfrento antes de ser absorbido por óbito, tambien todas las técnicas de sasuke fueron grabadas en su mente junto con sus memorias pero con ayuda de kaguya pudo borrar las memorias y dejar las técnicas, todavía conserva su modo seis caminos solo que ahora tiene otra esfera de la verdad, conservo la mayoría si no todas las habilidades que gano cuando los bijuus estuvieron dentro de el a la final fue una victoria disfrazada por que perdió el control total de su chakra ahora tenía tanto control como cuando salió de la academia.

Pero nada que unos clones de sombra y mucha determinación no pudieran lograr ahora tenía tanto control como kakashi después de su viaje de entrenamiento con ero-sennin. Las marcas sol y luna todavía estaban en sus respectivos lugares, cosa que parecía curioso ya que pensó que desaparecerían después de sellar a kaguya, ahora si con todo dicho y hecho volvamos a la historia.

Naruto estaba descansando después haber ayudado a unos pescadores con sus redes y como forma de agradecimiento le dieron una caña de pescar y un viaje a una de las islas de nami no kuni, hace unos días sintió oleadas de chakra proviniendo del pueblo el cual sería como la capital de nami no kuni pero lo descarto pensando que ya se estaba volviendo loco por que seguro que si existiera otra versión de, él ya se hubiera desintegrado ya que kaguya explico que dos seres exactamente iguales no pueden existir en una misma realidad (incluyendo chakra y todo) y el mundo buscando una solución eliminaría a uno de los dos para que se estableciera otra vez el orden ella se podía saltar esa regla siendo una diosa pero él no, lo mismo iba para los bijuus pero como ninguno estaba con él y solo tenía un porcentaje de ellos un porcentaje bien alto del cual kaguya se aprovechó y lo convirtió en suyo, fue divertido y perturbador ver a la diosa que casi lo destruyo aferrándose a la bola de chakra que conservaba de los bijuus acariciándolo y susurrando precioso a la esfera.

\- que hacer, que hacer, tal vez vaya a kiri según esos pescadores los peces más peligrosos y sabrosos se pescan allá en esta época del año ¿que opinas tu kaguya? - hablo el pelirrojo a la nada, quienes lo hubieran visto en ese momento lo llamarían loco, pero él no estaba loco... eso según su expediente psicológico **-si vamos a ese lugar llamado kirie soy pidiendo capturar al sanbi y luego veremos si comemos pescado** \- hablo kaguya atreves de su enlace mental. Otro detalle a destacar era que kaguya quería recuperar el chakra de los bijuus, si todavía estaba en proceso de hacer a kaguya una buena persona o diosa en este caso.

-sigo diciendo que solo te conformes con el chakra que tengo de ellos, además de lo que acabas de absorber ya puedes generar el tu yo propio eres una cola más fuerte que kurama completo ¿no es eso genial? - hablo pensando que así cambiaria de idea **-mientras que podría decirse que soy una cola más fuerte que este tal kurama esto es apenas el diez por ciento de todo mi verdadero poder y no me gusta-** hablo la diosa a su jinchuriki quien no parecía molestarle que no fueran mucho más fuertes de lo que ya son.

-si, pero adonde está el sentido en todo eso, si consiguieras todo y peleáramos con alguien lo podría vencer con un dedo y así la pelea deja de ser divertido, adonde quedaría la adrenalina de que tu enemigo sea mucho más fuerte que tu o la emoción de poder sangrar- hablo el ex-rubio quien abría los ojos al notar que la caña se estaba moviendo. En la mente de naruto podríamos ver a kaguya quien se quedó pensando en las palabras que dijo su compañero, mientras ella prefería acabar todo de manera simple y directa, el pelirrojo no. Prefería abrirse paso a golpes (cavernícola) podía entender eso, ya que ella fue criada de una forma noble y respetuosa, el creció en un mundo donde si no peleabas perdías más que una pelea.

 **-bien, pero si nos estamos muriendo por no ser mucho más poderosos, serás el primero en ser responsable de nuestra muerte-** cortando conexión con el semi rubio y buscando donde dormir. Naruto quien con una sonrisa escuchaba lo que decía la diosa sabía que sus palabras estaban teniendo éxito lento pero seguro cambiaria a kaguya a uno de sus mejores amigos y una mejor persona, agarrando la caña la jalo para poder ver cuál sería su almuerzo -vamos sal de una vez que tengo mucha hambre- con un último tirón saco a su presa la cual cayo a su lado y era muy grande naranja, femenino y con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas…. carajo.

-dime que esto no está pasando- hablo naruto quien empezó frotarse el puente de la nariz con gran frustración al ver una versión femenina de si mismo en el piso **-no sé si debería decirte esto, pero su ritmo cardiaco está bajando muy rápido-** hablo la oji-blanca reconectando su conexión al ver como sacaba a lo que parecía ser su contraparte femenina de este mundo -si... ¡espera que! - actuando rápido se arrodillo al lado de la niña poniendo su oreja al lado de su boca -no está respirando- hablo ya un poco más preocupado puede que no pertenezca a este mundo pero él no se iba a dejar morir ¡fuera o no fuera de este mundo!.

Abriendo la chaqueta de la niña noto la camisa de malla y debajo un sujetador deportivo negro, no parando de actuar empezó a empujar las manos en el pecho de la niña con tal de ayudar a sacar el agua de sus pulmones después de varios empujones viendo que no ayudaba mucho empezó a aplicar RCP a la niña tapando la nariz con sus dedos, uniendo sus labios con los de ella así fue que en los dos minutos más tensos de su corta vida tratando de salvar al yo de este mundo.

 **COF* COF* COF* COF***

Separándose de la chica quien al parecer empezó a regurgitar toda el agua que había tragado en su estancia en el rio, la niña con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trato de enfocar a la persona que la había sacado del rio pudo distinguir la cara o más bien las marcas en las mejillas -g-g-gracias- hablo sin más antes de caer a la inconciencia. El pelirrojo ya más relajado se sentó en este caso se acostó en la hierba no eran ni las diez de la mañana y ya esto se estaba saliendo de control -las vacaciones se acabaron verdad- era más una afirmación que una pregunta **-conociendo como es tu vida solo diré, que esto se está volviendo muy complicado, además esto puede servir como entretenimiento me eh estado muriendo del aburrimiento aquí adentro-** hablo kaguya riendo para sus adentros la mala suerte de su jinchuriki.

 **HORAS DESPUES**

Natsumi uzumaki no era una kunoichi feliz, repasemos primero se despierta tarde para ayudar a sus compañeros a patrullar el puente, pero gracias a eso salvo a la madre de inari y detuvo a dos vagabundos creyéndose yakuzas de lo más alto, ella solo necesito dos clones para callarlos,, después de eso fue directo al puente en construcción solo para encontrar un campo de batalla, ayudo a sasuke con el cazador ninja que resulto ser ese chico haku (ella sigue sin creer que haku, sea chico ningún chico luce tan afeminado) en un arrebato de ira creyendo que haku mato a sasuke (era su rival después de todo, que creían que había otra cosa pfff por favor) utilizo el chakra del kyuubi con el cual derroto al usuario hielo muy rápido, este le pidió ser asesinado creyendo no ser más útil para su maestro, ella trato de convencerlo de lo contrario pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el sonido de pájaros chillando llamo la atención de todos. Era su maestro kakashi quien uso su movimiento final en su contrincante zabuza quien era retenido por perros… si ella no entendía esa parte todavía, lo siguiente paso en cuestión de segundos haku con sus últimas fuerzas se interpuso entre el ataque de kakashi y zabuza, cayendo muerto a los pocos segundos.

En eso que eso pasaba, llego gato y un pequeño ejército de bandidos, insultando a zabuza por haber fallado y no matar al constructor, también mencionando que no le iba a pagar. Zabuza le pidió que le diera un kunai, pero ella le dijo que no podía usar sus brazos, el simplemente dijo que lo colocara en su boca y lo que paso después puede ser considerado una masacre total, natsumi no había visto tanta sangre acumulada en su vida. Después de que zabuza matara a gato pidió ser colocado al lado de su difunto aprendiz, solo momentos después paso lo increíble nevó en ¡verano!, inari quien había llegado con la gente del pueblo para ayudar solo contemplo sorprendido cuando ya la pelea había acabado y con gato muerto. El pueblo festejo ese pequeño momento, lo que paso después fue lo que la puso de punta uno de los matones de gato todavía seguía vivo, la agarro desprevenida y la tiro por el puente, el grito había alertado a kakashi quien vio cómo su alumna caía al agua tempestuosa (si usar jutsus de agua en lugares así, podían alterar considerablemente el área) cuando se cayó al agua el oleaje la empujo a las profundidades donde se golpeó con una roca en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

Solo hasta ahora estaba recuperando la conciencia, ella juro que había visto una persona con bigotes en las mejillas, pero eso era imposible solo ella los tenía ¿cierto?, dejando eso de lado empezó a captar el olor a madera quemada junto con el de pescado -aaah huele bien- hablo sin pensar su estómago ya le estaba pidiendo que buscara el objeto del que provenía el olor y devorarlo -que bueno que te guste porque es tu desayuno- hablo otra voz que no reconoció. Sus instintos dieron patada en su cabeza y le dijo que se levantara para descubrir la fuente de la voz.

Haciendo caso de sus instintos abrió los ojos de golpe los cuales son de un color morado oscuro, levantándose y volteando así la voz, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, hay a unos metros de distancia sentado es un pelirrojo con mechas rubias, su cabello tan largo que llega al final de su espalda, pero lo que más resalto o llamo la atención de natsumi fueron sus mejillas. Tiene bigotes al igual que ella y que se tapa el ojo izquierdo al igual que su maestro - ¿te vas quedar viéndome o vas a comer? - la chica salió del trance autoimpuesto, sentándose frente a la fogata y a unos metros del sujeto que la rescato del rio.

Naruto ahora ya terminado de cocinar unos peces pudo fijarse en la apariencia de la niña, ayer no pudo debido a estar sintiendo que se le iba el corazón y para relajarse se puso a pescar, pero prestando atención a cualquier cambio en la niña, ahora el saco a su versión de este mundo del rio algo muy malo debió haber pasado en la pelea o la pelea en ese puente fue diferente.

Concentrándose otra vez en la niña pudo ver que lleva una chaqueta naranja como la que el usaba en esos tiempos solo que remplazando los pantalones por una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas también pudo distinguir un pantalón o pantalones cortos negros debajo de la falda, cabello rubio y ojos morados. Ella saco un poco más de madre o en este caso su madre que su padre, su hitai-ate amarrado alrededor su frente, esta niña frente a él era una copia perfecta de naruko pero solo con los ojos morados.

-y como te llamas niña- hablo naruto ofreciéndole un pescado asado a la joven quien se lo arrebato apenas estuvo a su alcance y devorándolo por completo. Si esta niña era igual a él en esa edad solo que ella parecía más inteligente, ya que pudo notar los movimientos sutiles en caso de que necesitara escapar -tranquila, si te quisiera atacar lo hubiera hecho mientras dormías- hablo sorprendiendo a la rubia quien pensó que no notaria sus movimientos -tienes bigotes al igual que yo- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la chica.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos natsumi por estar concentrada en el pelirrojo frente a ella y el rubio simple mente de batiendo si golpearse la cara o reír, toma la segunda opción -pff jejeje jajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rio el rubio para total enojo de la chica presente. - ¡QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO TTEBANE! - naruto después de escuchar eso ultimo solo pudo reír con más fuerzas, la chica cansada y avergonzada por usar su tic verbal, golpeo al pellirrojo en la cabeza - ¡duele!, porque me tenías que golpear ttebayo – ahora fue turno de natsumi de reír, naruto viendo que el ambiente es más relajado volvió a formular la pregunta - como te llamas niña – natsumi viendo que esta persona no era un mal sujeto respondía con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

\- ¡Soy natsumi uzumaki la futura hokage de konoha ttebane! - natsumi proclamo mientras esperaba a que el sujeto frente a ella se presentara, vio cómo su cara se retorcía como si pensara si debía o no debía decirle su nombre, después de unos segundos suspiro y hablo -soy naruto uzumaki el gran errante- hablo de manera relajada, vio la expresión de la uzumaki femenino que paso de no mostrar nada a una sonrisa de mil vatios antes de darse cuenta estaba tumbado en el suelo con la niña montada en su regazo -¡eres uzumaki! dime hay más como tú , eres familia mía, te gusta el ramen eres mi hermano perdido o algo así- la vos de la niña iba perdiendo fuerza hasta llegar a la última pregunta, naruto siendo corazón sangrante que respondió a las preguntas e la manera más ordenada que pudo.

-si, no sé, es el alimento de los dioses (escucho un resoplido en su mente) y lo dudo ya que soy hijo único- hablo tratando de mejorar el ánimo de la chica el cual de callo un poco hasta que menciono el ramen. Ya después de que se calmó todo naruto le pidió una explicación de porque estaba en el rio, natsumi le explico que ella estaba en una gran lucha hasta que un matón cualquiera la tiro por el puente, naruto quien ya había comprendido la situación de la rubia le dijo que al parecer estuvo unos cuantos días en el agua más específico unos dos días un milagro que siquiera estuviera viva también le explicó que ellos probablemente estén relacionados, probablemente pero para natsumi solo escucho (soy familia tú ya y nunca me iré) .

-creo que si incluso vuelvo al pueblo mi equipo ya no estará ahí- hablo natsumi, el semi rubio hablo pensando que ella estaba pensando que la abandonaron -oye un poco fe en tus compañeros ¿no? - hablo mientras terminaba su pescado antes de natsumi hablara de nuevo -no lo que pasa es que el contrato de la misión terminaba ayer y automáticamente tendrían que volver al pueblo faltara o no faltara un ninja en el equipo- naruto parecía sorprendido por ese pequeño detalle. Aunque él le dijo que se fuera para su pueblo y tal vez los encontraría en el camino ya que a velocidades ninja el viaje de nami a konoha es de tres días, si se iba hoy llegaría en la mañana del tercer día.

-sabes mucho para ser un civil- hablo la chica que parecía verdaderamente intrigada con el conocimiento del pelirrojo quien solo estaba revisando su manto antes de responder -nunca dije fuera un civil dije que soy un errante que vago sin lugar a donde ir sin cadenas ni restricciones- hablo parándose del suelo y colocándose su manto negro el cual en la espalda tiene una espiral roja el cual es el símbolo del clan uzumaki.

-hey espera eres un ninja- hablo emocionada creyendo que aparte de encontrar lo que parece ser uno familiar suyo también es un ninja que podría ser mejor que eso.

-si y agarra tus cosas te estoy llevando hasta las puertas de konoha, una vez ahi tú por tu lado y yo por el mío- hablo rojo quien amarro su cabello en una coleta igual a la de jiraiya mientras la uzumaki se quedaba estupefacta con esas palabras.

-¡que por que! Apenas eh descubierto que puedes ser familia mía y ya te quieres separar- hablo natsumi quien parecía estar al borde del colapso.

-calma amiga, bueno es, como decirlo yo no me siento cómodo en un pueblo ninja si me entiendes no es que te esté abandonando y no vas a dejar que me vaya cierto- apenas termino de hablar, la rubia se lanzó en la espalda del pelirrojo quien pudo haberla esquivado, pero no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, además podría servir como pretexto para ver que tan diferente era esta aldea de la suya.

-suéltame natsumi por favor- hablo naruto quien en estos momentos estaba probando si natsumi lo dejaría ir o se aferraría hasta que fuera el fin de los tiempos, vez naruto en este momento solo necesita que natsumi elija una decisión dependiendo cual tome será su curso de rumbo. Si ella lo deja ir la simple mente, la dejara en las puertas de konoha y se ira, pero si ella no lo suelta en los próximos veinte segundos se quedará con ella (aun que kaguya le sigue diciendo Qué de igual forma se va quedar con ella lo suelte o no, malita mujer sabe lo que una hará antes de que lo haga).

-no, no y no ahora que tengo una pequeña parte de familia no la soltare hasta que te descuenta y te quedes conmigo- la rubia mostro su cara que parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas

-está bien me quedo contigo, sabes eres una revoltosa mira que si me aprisionan es tu culpa- hablo el jinchuriki de kaguya

-no habrá problema además porque te iban a encarcelar ¿no as hecho nada malo cierto? - la kyuubi jinchuriki hablo pensando que solo son locuras de su nuevo amigo/familia.

-no es que allá hecho nada malo, es que sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un uzumki varón vivo en estos días, tu estas bien porque a lo mejor te protege alguna ley, pero a mí no, si esa gente le da por atraparme lo hacen, los uzumakis fueron un gran clan pero fuimos aniquilados nuestro conocimiento en los sellos fue una de las principales causas y si me llegaran a agarra me obligarían a tener hijos para recrear otra vez el clan solo que esta vez bajo el pulga del pueblo- (claro después de que les huele la cabeza con un rasengan) naruto quien reviso si se quedaba algo hasta que confirmo que no quedaba nada empezó a caminar hasta llegar a un camino que lo llevaría a la isla principal donde está el puente que conecta con el continente y salir directo a konoha

-si lo que dices es cierto, tengo mucha suerte o oji-san se encarga de eso, hablare con él para que nada te pase, además, háblame de los uzumaki solo tengo el apellido, pero si lo que dices es cierto antes éramos un clan enorme y muy rompe traseros- la oji-morada hablo al oji-azul quien volteo un poco su cara para ver ese brillo de curiosidad y esperanza. Solo se rindió y empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía de los uzumaki que no era mucho, tomando en cuenta que él tiene muy poco conocimiento de ellos y así pasaron los tres días de viaje mientras naruto le contaba todo a natsumi tanto fue la confianza que agarraron en esos tres días que la chica le conto ser la jinchuriki del kyuubi, ella estuvo asustada pensado en como seria su reacción, pero la respuesta fue lo que la sorprendió, naruto solo dijo que natsumi es natsumi y kyuubi es kyuubi. Le felicidad que sintió fue increíble al saber que su posible familiar no le importaba si era o no era jinchuriki del kyuubi, ella no lo sabía, pero ese mismo día empezó a sentir algo, que era no sabe, pero era un sentimiento que le gustaría mantener.

 **UBICACIÓN: SERCA DE KONOHA**

Natsumi estaba feliz ya estaba cerca de casa, ahora solo tenía que convencer a oji-san de que no encerraran a su ¿primo?, ahora que lo pensaba donde iba a dormir, ¿no lo podía dejar en el piso o sí? Cuando llegue a ese puente lo cruzara. Además ahora ella estaba ocupada tratando de quitarle la venda al semi rubio, después de todo sería como kakashi que tiene un dojutsu **[bueno que te digo natsumi XD]** o perdió el ojo y cada vez que estaba de lograrlo naruto caería misteriosamente en un hueco o una rama se interpondría en su camino y daría un salto enorme para poder pasar la rama y como efecto secundario ella tendría que aferrarse más fuerte al chico y se le olvidó mencionar que todavía se aferra a su espalda, aparte de los momentos de dormir o asearse no se separaba del pelirrojo pensando que si le daba mucho espacio escaparía (a un que ya empezaba a sonar tentador para el rojo) -vamos dime que tiene debajo de esa venda, por favor dime, te lo suplico no se lo diré a nadie -la kunoichi rubia proclamo pensando que con eso lo convencería.

El shinobi-interdimencional estaba pensando seria mente en decirle para que no intentara hacerlo más, al principio fue divertido, pero ahora solo fastidiaba, así se sentía kakashi-sensei cada vez que intentaban quitarle la máscara. Si que fastidiaba, pero gracias a una idea proporcionada por kaguya podría zafarse de esta fácil mente -bien te diré que hay debajo de mi venda- natsumi no pudo evitar lo sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.

-si puedes darme un solo golpe en una pelea de entrenamiento- naruto no tuvo que voltear para saber que natsumi gano una sonrisa pensando que sería pan comido… (pff ilusa) -tienes un trato ya verás cómo voy hacer que me muestres lo que hay detrás del vendaje ttebane- proclamo la rubia y antes de seguir hablando las puertas de villa se hicieron visibles.

-llegamos y justamente a la hora del desayuno (6 am), pero mira eso también se están abriendo las puertas que mejor manera de llegar- naruto podía parecer alegre por fuera, pero sentía que dentro de los próximos minutos y que kaguya le ha estado diciendo que siente varias fuentes de chakra en donde está la puerta once para ser más exactos y ya sabía a quién pertenecía. Cuando las puertas fueron más cercanas a los dos uzumakis notaron como un grupo de once personas, este grupo siendo el equipo 7, equipo 8 y equipo 10 con sus respectivos maestros.

Si antes naruto sentía un dolor de cabeza ahora era migraña, ya que apenas fueron visibles para el grupo de konoha el sensei del equipo 7 fue directamente hacia ellos. -hey kakashi-sensei a que no adivina que me acaba de pasar-

Naruto ya sabía, pero esto lo confirmo, pero hoy no iba a ser su día, al sentir las emociones negativas del grupo más en específico kiba, sasuke e increíblemente hinata de todos ellos podía sentir la molestia, envidia, celos y odio todos dirigidos hacia él. Porque las cosas nunca pueden ser fáciles por una vez en la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**SIIIIII NENA SIIIIII *voltea los espectadores* bueno eso fue incomodo… tengo que dejar de ver al rubius por un tiempo, bueno eh aquí el segundo cap de… aaah ustedes ya saben el titulo solo lean y yo mientras tanto veré que tengo que hacer en mi lista de fics por crear *abre un royo que se extiende hasta que sale del propio escenario y sigue extendiéndose* me lleva la… esto va para tiempo, mientras yo leo este testamento ustedes diviértanse por mi ¿si? *llora lágrimas de anime***

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O CUALQUIER OTRA FRANQUICIA MENCIONADA, PERO SE VALE SOÑR (T-T).**

-habla normal-

-(significado real o pensamientos rápidos)-

 _-pensamientos internos-_

 **-dios/demonio/monstruo habla-**

 **Capítulo 2: explicaciones, recuerdos y una decisión**

Él sabía que las cosas se podían poner complicadas (su maldita suerte uzumaki una bendición y maldición) eran que, ¿las diez de la mañana? y ya estaba en problemas ni el desayuno pudo comer bien con natsumi siendo pegajosa con el (no es que él se quejara) y kaguya diciendo que necesita comer una zanahoria (él no sabe muy bien porque esos antojos) seguro te preguntas que está pasando pues simple mi querido amigo, el estaba en la sala del consejo ninja junto con los equipos siete, ocho, nueve y diez junto con sus respectivos maestros, todos en la sala discutían mientras el pescaba en una cubeta llena de agua en una esquina cerca de la venta, natsumi estaba al lado suyo viendo si sería capaz de pescar algo que no fue un coleto.

La razón principal de estar aquí era que iban hacer con él, después de todo él tiene un sharingan, sabe el rasengan y como cereza del pastel un uzumaki, como se filtró esta información tan importante pues todo es gracias a los estudiantes y sus maestros antes mencionados digamos que algunos miembros no tomaron bien su llegaba con la chica rubia al lado suyo.

 **HACE 4 HORAS ATRÁS**

Naruto sabía que esto se estaba poniendo feo, primero natsumi lo estaba abrazando y con su mano entre sus pechos en desarrollo, esto no lo afecto a él si no a las personas enfrente más en específico kiba, sasukke y hinata quienes parecían estar tratando de matarlo con la mirada. El siendo el mismo solo saco una galleta que tenía guardada en su capa, dios tenía hambre -eeeh yo quiero- ni dos segundos después natsumi mordió su galleta y al segundo siguiente naruto le estaba jalando los cachetes y dándole una mirada de muerte -esa era mi última galleta pequeña mocosa, no eh desayunado y tu vienes y te comes mi última galleta, que clase de amiga eres- natsumi solo podía dar una sonrisa zorruna mientras masticaba la galleta desde su posición esto solo provoco que jalara un poco más fuerte.

El grupo de ninjas solo pudo ver esta interacción de manera un tanto divertida era como ver a un hermano mayor fastidiando a su hermana pequeña, solo que tres personitas no estaban de acuerdo con su interacción -hey deja a mi hembra en paz ¡solo yo puedo tocarla! - esto provoco que naruto dejara las mejillas de su amiga/¿hermana? Para mirar al responsable del comentario siendo kiba el responsable, naruto solo pudo suspirar para sus adentros ya que sabía que kiba era muy impulsivo tal vez en menor cantidad que el pero esta versión de el solo irradiaba arrogancia, solo esperaba que kurenai lo pusiera en su lugar después.

-Y dime porque razón ella es tu hembra, que yo sepa ella no le pertenece a nadie- pelirrojo solo esperaba la reacción de kiba y antes de que si quiera natsumi se defendiera ella misma el inuzuka hablo de nuevo -claro que si ella me pertenece ella es una perra fuerte y como alfa que soy ella me pertenece- naruto estaba muy tentado a clavarle un rasengan en las tripas pero siendo educado y no queriendo meterse en problemas dejo que natsumi hablara y se defendiera ella sola -cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo no soy una "perra" ¡soy natsumi uzumaki y yo no le pertenezco a nadie y menos un cara de perro como tu!- la irritación estaba muy presente en esas palabras. Kiba parecía destrozado y las mujeres presentes (excluyendo a hinata quien parecía estar con una cara de ¿exitacion? Y nadie noto eso…perturbador) parecían contentas con esas palabras y más porque estaban a segundos pegarle.

-tu-tu le hiciste algo a ella estoy seguro, ¡pusiste a mi perra en mi contra por eso mismo te destruiré! - antes de que algún jounin pudiera hacer algo kiba salió disparado a atacar al uzumaki mayor quien solo miraba impasible las acciones del hombre perro cabe decir que akamaru no compartio su pacion por este ataque ya que se bajo de kiba antes de que saliera disparado, cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia del ex-rubio quien calmo a la chica a su lado con un movimiento de mano, solo levanto su brazo derecho antes de agarrar al chico entre de toda su cara y…

 **¡BAM!**

El sonido de choque se escuchó en toda el área, la razón un kiba en el suelo inconsciente con la nariz posiblemente rota y con la mano del pelirrojo manteniéndolo en el piso, todos los demás ninjas presentes se pusieron en posición de pelea tras esta acción, excepto natsumi quien tenía estrellas en los ojos al ver a su nueva figura de maestro/¿Hermano? -señor amablemente le pedimos que por favor se entregue- hablo kakashi quien se alejó del pelirrojo cuando planto a alumno de kurenai en el suelo, lastimosamente no pudo traer a su alumna consigo. Naruto solo pudo maldecir internamente olvido lo mas importante de todo, si un civil golpea un ninja este puede ser acusado de crimen y más si el civil es extranjero y que pone mucho en duda si es un civil o un ninja disfrazado agrega que llegaste con el jinchuriki de su pueblo (hoy no es mi día), antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar para tratar de defenderse y decir que fue defensa propia los gennin salieron con dirección para atacarlo exceptuando a shikamaru, sino y chouji siendo el primero evitando la pelea y el segundo por su razonamiento lógico el tercero por que shikamaru le dijo que se quedara quieto **[ellos usan el razonamiento y la lógica sabiendo como es de impulsivo kiba]**.

El primero en llegar fue sasuke quien tiene su sharingan activo siendo un tomoe en cada ojo y con un kunai en su mano izquierda, agarrando la mano con el kunai lo levanto en el aire antes de dar vuelta y lanzarlo a unos árboles a su izquierda, tuvo que esquivar automáticamente unos kunai y shurikens cortesía de sakura quien estaba tratando y fracasando de herir al uzumaki, deshaciéndose de su capa corrió hasta la niña y envolverla con esta antes de asestar un pequeño golpe en su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que se levante rápidamente, oye el solo los quiere incapacitar no matar ni noquear eso solo pondría peor las cosas. Sintiendo la acumulación de chakra en su espalda volteo para ver a Ino terminando las ultimas señales de mano, pero él fue más rápido y le atrapo las manos en la última señal, mirándola a los ojos dio un pequeño pulso de chakra que sirve para aturdir a las personas en un rango de tres metros siendo Ino la que recibió el pulso la dejo muy desorientada.

Justo cuando pensó que todo termino tuvo que esquivar los ataques de hinata quien la miraba con byakugan activado en la posición del puño suave, sabiendo bien que esto se le estaba saliendo de control decidió acabar con esto rápido levantando su brazo izquierdo golpeo el piso lo suficientemente fuerte para que este se rompa, el resultado fue el esperado hinata salto al aire solo para perder el aliente segundo después por culpa de otro pelirrojo que apareció al lado suyo y asestó un golpe en su estómago. El clon del pelirrojo cayó al piso con mucha gracia, hinata por otro lado no tuvo esa suerte y cayo golpeándose la cara en el proceso.

Viendo como todos los gennins ya estaba atendidos, sasuke apenas saliendo de los árboles, sakura todavía luchando con la capa encima, Ino tratando de no vomitar su cena y hinata que luchaba por recuperar el aire, cuando por fin se relajó sintió que se mareaba un poco, ramas empezaron a salir del sueño a marrarlo por sus extremidades incluso una se amarro en su cuello (¿es enserio? creo que es hora de ponerse serio) el ex-shinobi soltó un gran pulso de chakra que rompió la ilusión y solo segundos para levantar su brazo derecho para detener una cuchilla, su brazo estaba imbuido en energía espiritual el cual se volvió negro junto con las vendas que lo envolvían, tenía que agradecer a kaguya por esta idea de usar la energía espiritual del chakra para crear un armadura corporal lástima que todavía no la ha perfeccionado **-de nada ahora, termina esto quiero comer una zanahoria junto con un poco de jugo de pepino-** el semi rubio sudo un poco (esos antojos se están volviendo raros), pero volvió a concentrarse en su atacante quien resultaba ser asuma sarutobi quien se sorprendió un poco por el cambio de color de su brazo pero como todo jounin hecho y derecho lo despejo de su mente hasta el final de la pelea, retrocediendo un poco cuando el rubio soltó un puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo.

Levanto sus dos brazos los cuales se volvieron negros como la noche, los movió cerca de su pecho, colocando su pie derecho al frente y su izquierdo quedando un poco más atrás **[posición de boxeo si no mal recuerdo el que sepa por favor comente, se le agradece]** salto hacia atrás justamente cuando asuma utilizo una de sus cuchillas para tratar de cortarlo, lanzando un derechazo justamente para interceptar la otra cuchilla las chispas revolotearon por el aire. Para asuma era impresionante el cambio de color de los brazos del chico al principio pensó que solo era algo estético hasta que noto que era una especia de armadura corporal un ¿kekkei genkai? Tal vez y más aún cuan con su brazo derecho intercepto su cuchilla izquierda, aplicando chakra de viento sus armas se volvieron más afiladas tal vez de esta forma podría penetrar esa armadura.

Viendo cuales eran las intenciones de su contrincante decidió aumentar las apuestas, sus piernas también se volvieron negras esto hubiera sido más notorio si no fuera por los pantalones la única advertencia de esto fueron sus dedos de los pies, la pelea siguiente fue algo que los gennins nunca olvidarían apenas se recuperaron para ver como el maestro del equipo ocho peleaba con el extranjero que llego con su compañera rubia y era una pelea muy reñida pensaron que era un civil no un ninja y que no parecía mucho mayor que ellos talve años, pero peleaba con mucha mas seriedad que con ellos, ahí fue que vieron la dolorosa realidad el simplemente jugo con ellos como si fueran niños, sasuke y kiba quien despertó para ver la pelea con el sensei del equipo 10 solo pudieron mirar con rabia ya que el tipo ese ni siquiera se molestó en usar una habilidad mas allá que un clon.

La sorpresa de todos llego cuando kakashi aprecio de tras del uzumaki mayor y clavar un kunai en su espalda el efecto fue inmediato y cayó al suelo -demasiado fácil- hablo en voz alta el peliblanco quien miraba el cuerpo el tipo con sospecha, hasta que exploto en una nube de humo, mirando los alrededores en busca del pelirrojo no notaron el montículo que se formó detrás de kurenai hasta que fue demasiado tarde, naruto salió del suelo tomando a kurenai como prisionero quien se estaba maldiciendo por ser tan descuidada, usando esto como una oportunidad naruto analizo la situación como traer una niña a su pueblo termina en una pelea campal, incluso ahora buscaba una manera de salir de esto sin revelar sus técnicas o el sharingan (mucho menos el rinnegan) no viendo de otra se lanzó directo al pueblo tal vez si se ocultaba lo suficiente se cansarían de buscarlo antes de recurrir a los ANBUS lo que le daría tiempo de escapar luego vería una forma de como comunicarse con natsumi.

Pero incluso ese plan se fue por la borda en el momento en el que kakashi apareció al frente suyo con la intención de matar y que mejor que con un kunai en chakra raiton, (de esta no escapo a menos que use eso) ex-rubio pensó alarmado incluso si usaba kawari no había garantía de que otro de los maestros no lo atacaran por la espalda y aparte su armamento se desactivo en el momento que cambio con el clon y le tomara tiempo usarla de nuevo **-pues que más te queda úsalo para algo existe esa técnica-** kaguya hablo después de un rato después ver lo ocurrido (aaaaah las cosas que hago por vivir T-T). kakashi quien estaba seguro de que esta vez no fallaría su ataque se sorprendió mucho, cuando el ojo de su contrincante cambio a un rojizo muy familiar con tres tomoes incluido en ese mismo instante el kunai que estaba usando empezó a viajar por el pecho del pelirrojo pero lo extraño era que no sentía que chocaba con la piel u otra cosa, hasta que vio cómo su brazo con el incluido pasaba atreves del cuerpo del hombre misterioso.

Una vez que quedo del otro lado miro al hombre quien parecía estar respirando agitadamente mientras se revisaba a si mismo -funciono… ¡FUNCIONO! MIERDA- su momento de gratificación fue cancelada mientras esquivaba una cuchilla de asuma quien también vio el ojo sharingan del sujeto -kakashi eso es lo que yo creo que es- era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero solo quería estar seguro -si y lo preocupante es que parece ser natural y no implantado como el mío- hablo el peliblanco quien levanto su banda para revelar su ojo sharingan junto con una cicatriz que pasaba por todo el medio del ojo. Naruto ya estaba empezando a sudar mientras que el puede tener una increíble fuerza, jutsus que destruirían a konoha y dejarían escombros… el no los podía usar su control de chakra era una mierda apenas y podría con un rasenchuriken sin lastimarse la mano, si no se la volvía a amputar de nuevo, cosas como el susanoo y kamui fueron fáciles, siendo el primero imaginar estar en el estado bestia cola y el segundo fue más práctica que cualquier otra cosa.

Eso solo lo dejaba con clones, kawari, rasengan, kamui, modo sabio y otras técnicas de bajo nivel (bajo nivel según el ya que las más bajas son clase A y un rango C siendo kawari) y técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo Mmmm pensándolo bien si tenía oportunidad y si sacaba el rinnegan bueno eso sería exagerado, pero bueno si no lo forzaban a eso estaría bien por ahora. El no sabe cuándo o como, pero terminaron en una de las plazas cercanas no muy lejos de las puertas y de lo que podía ver había gente viendo la pelea, al parecer crearon mucho ruido y llamaron la atención de los civiles también varios ninjas quienes mantenían a las personas alejadas los tres jounnin se pusieron al frente de él siendo kakashi el primero con asuma y kurenai a ambos lados.

Preparándose para lo que parecía ser su pelea más dura hasta ahora (¡pfff! si claro pelen con kaguya y luego me hablan) nadie movió un musculo hasta que -ENTRADA DINAMICA!- volteando rápidamente, activando su armadura corporal y cruzando los brazos para detener la patada entrante de la bestia verde de konoha, el sinceramente podía decir que esa pata si dolió incluso con armadura y todo -genial simplemente genial- penso en voz alta el pelirrojo quien vio como maito guy se colocaba al lado de sus compañeros jounnin - ¡kakashi mi gran rival, quien es este joven lleno del espíritu juvenil!- hablo el gran maestro de taijutsu con su gran ¿expresividad? Kakashi ignorando la forma expresiva de su "rival" hablo – no se sabe mucho solo que llego con natsumi hasta hace unos minutos y al parecer no es muy sociable- Hablo el peliblanco mirando a naruto quien parecía estar tratando de no gritar de rabia (¡sociable, Si ustedes me atacaron primero!) el rubio ya arto de esto decidió acabar de una vez, llevando sus manos a su técnica marca registrad aparecieron 2 clones a su lado quienes automáticamente levantaron sus puños los cuales estaban negros (cuesta un poco más crear a los clones, ya que gastan parte de su chakra en crear la armadura, espero poder resolver eso mas adelante) lanzándose junto con los clones quienes fueron directo a asuma y guy mientras el original se lanzó directo kakashi quien lanzo una patada para frenar al uzumaki quien utilizo su pierna como soporte para lanzarse directo a kurenai quien apenas estaba terminando unos sellos de mano antes de ser golpeada en el estómago y dejarla sin aire (espero que me perdone kurenai-sensei) dejando esos pensamientos aun lado dio una pata la cual la lanzo en dirección a unos ninjas quienes la atraparon en el aire antes de siquiera salir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Creando otro clon rápidamente para entretener a kakashi mientras ayudaba a uno de los clones con asuma quien estaba teniendo un poco de problemas al lidiar con el clon quien usaba sus brazos para cloquear sus cuchillos de trinchera con chakra viento, pero si el hubiera visto mejor notaria al clon luchando para mantener la técnica hasta que -¡toma esto!- es cucho el grito del joven con quien peleo hace rato y le propino un golpe en toda la mejilla fue lo suficiente fuerte para perder el control en sus cuchillos los dos agarraron a asuma por los brazos antes de lanzarlo a maito guy quien termino de pelear con su clon y gano -¡ATRAPA!- guy quien reacciono de último momento antes de atrapar a su compañero caído antes de recibir dos patadas directas en el pecho no le dolieron mucho pero fueron lo suficiente fuerte para tirarlo a fuera de la zona de pelea.

Antes de poder hacer algo más naruto recibió los recuerdo del clon que mando a pelear con kakashi y perder, fue sacado bruscamente del camino por su clon quien se sacrificó para recibir un chidori de parte del peliblanco quien volteo para ver como naruto se paraba y preparaba para un último golpe, tal vez fue por instinto o por los miles de veces que peleo con sasuke con esa misma técnica su mano derecha se levantó un poco antes de empezar a crear un rasengan, los espectadores (ninjas mayor mente) al ver una de las técnicas más famosas del yondaime hokage siendo usada por un completo desconocido -donde aprendiste esa técnica- hablo kakashi en un tono muerto primero este tipo golpea a sus alumnos, segundo tenía un sharingan y ahora está usando la técnica creada por su figura paterna.

-porque no vienes y lo averiguas- hablo del uzumaki quien ya estaba cansado de esta pelea, tenía hambre, sueño y unas ganas fatales de ir al baño, si él es una persona de pensamiento básico, corriendo en dirección a la contraparte de su maestro quien imito su acción se dirigió hacia él, grito a todo pulmón -¡Rasengan/Chidori!- los dos estuvieron a centímetros de chocar ambas técnicas hasta que -¡ALTO!- se escuchó un estruendoso grito apenas y los dos pudieron evitar chocar sus ataques los cuales chocaron con lo más cerca el piso la reacción fue inmediata, pues mientras la mano de kakashi perforo el suelo la mano de naruto creo un pequeño cráter.

Naruto quien aún miraba el suelo respiraba pesadamente pues reconocía esa voz aun si pasaran uno meses desde que la escucho, tuvo que luchar con el impulso de saltar y abrazar al dueño de la voz reprimiendo toda sus ganas de abrazar a su figura de abuelo quien miraba todo a unos 10 metros de distancia con un escuadrón ANBU el cual lo rodeaba -será mejor que ustedes paren de pelear antes que lo haga yo mismo, ahora que se ven más calmados será mejor que me sigan en especial tu jovencito- naruto sabiendo que esto era batalla perdida empezó a seguir al hokage junto con kakashi.

 **TERMINA RECUERDO (dios que largo me salió este recuerdo XD)**

Eh nos aquí mientras todos discutían el solo pensaba (como salimos de esta sin ser catalogado en el libro bingo alguna manera) naruto estaba sudando interior mente **-solo diré que esto no salimos sin consecuencias, como yo lo veo o los matas o corremos y nos arriesgamos a que nos sigan-** hablo kaguya quien estaba acostada en el piso de su paisaje mental, kaguya miro el paisaje mental de su jinchuriki y solo pudo pensar en una cosa -que paisaje tan deprimente, porque no cambias esto a algo más digno de mi presencia- hablo kaguya quien esperaba las respuesta de su buque (por mucho que sea deprimente te diré que es una representación de mi estado mental al crecer, ni yo puedo cambiar esto) el rubio se desconectó de la conversación al escuchar a kaguya empezar a tararear y justamente el consejo se terminó de organizar después de gritos y ordenes al azar.

-lord Hokage con todo respeto este sujeto ah demostrado tener linaje real en sus venas uchiha en dado caso y también sabe una de las mayores técnicas de nuestro anterior hokage, en dado caso el debe ser puesto inmediatamente puesto en el Acta de Restauración de Clan- si alguien aparte de natsumi prestara atención a naruto lo hubieran escuchado resoplar varias veces, natsumi quien escucho todo también resoplo en la parte de "sangre real" ¡ja! Sangre real nada. El que hablo ese pequeño discurso es un comerciante quien represento la opinión general del lado civil, por otra parte las cabezas del clan parecían estar tratando de no reírse sus acciones no tan ocultas, enserio era como ver a un niño tratando de mentirle Asus padres, ellos sabían cuál es el objetivo real del consejo civil agarrar al chico y hacerlo impregnar a sus hijas para tener acceso a las fuentes bancarias y demás cosas de los uchiha.

Cabe decir que ellos veían eso como una pérdida de tiempo el chico ni siquiera parecía interesado en la idea y siendo un hombre joven pensarían que esto le gustaría pero para el placer de ellos el chico parecía tener mucho mas control sobre sus hormonas que los jóvenes de su edad (si solo supieran que viajar con jiraiya aprendes varias cosas entre ellas el impulso de saltar a cualquier mujer) hiruzen tratando de calmar el ambiente y evitar mas dolores de cabeza (y papeleo) decidio primero poner en orden todas las cartas.

-primero que todo, ni siquiera sabemos si el pertenece a alguna aldea o en dado caso si es un shinobi renegado, segundo no pueden dar una exigencia como esa y todavía tenemos que averiguar de dónde es y porque ataco a nuestros shinobis- el consejo civil se calmó después de esas palabras pero no estaban contentos con ellas, volviendo a naruto quien parecía estar concentrado en su pesca (raro pero comparado con guy, jiraiya y kakshi es un respiro) pero el mismo podía ver que sus músculos estaban tensados preparándose para atacar si es necesario -joven amigo sería tan amable de explicarme la razón del ataque a mis shinobis y mas aun en un pueblo shinobi- hablo el líder del pueblo quien remarco la parte de un pueblo shinobi.

Naruto quien volteo un poco para que le vieran cara la cual tiene una expresión de aburrimiento solo superada por la de un nara -ellos empezaron primero, yo amablemente vine hasta aquí deje mi ruta en dirección a kiri y poder pescar en esta temporada, solo para entregar a uno de sus shinobis y como me pagan el chico perro me ataca y que por que puse a su "perra" en su contra- a mitad de la discusión una nube apareció arriba de su cabeza antes de que empezará a llover sobre el rubio quien parecía estar lamentándose, curiosamente natsumi tenía un paraguas que la protegía de la lluvia y le daba palmaditas en la espalda al pelirrojo.

Tratando de ignorar la pequeña nube arriba del adolescente, volvió a los equipos más en específico al inuzuka quien parecía estar tratando de no parecer culpable pero para hiruzen fue obvio con tan solo verlo temblar un poco para saber la respuesta -digan me mientras comprendo en parte porque los niños salieron al ataque tan repentinamente pero lo que no entiendo y no me cuadra es porque tres de mis mas fuertes jounin saltaron precipitadamente a una pelea que pudo ser resuelta nada mas con calmar a sus gennis esto solo me dice que no se están esforzando en su entrenamiento y que están fallando como ninjas, maito guy no es incluido en esto ya que fue o trato de parar la pelea incluso si acaba de volver de una misión con su equipo-

Los mencionados temblaron un poco (kakashi mas que todo) al escuchar las palabras de su líder no podían negar que sus acciones fueron un poco imprudentes ya que pensaban que el chico solo ganaría unos golpes y raspones no que este terminaría siendo alguien quien pondría una batalla seria contra ellos, tal vez tan solo tal vez si se estaban descuidando un poco, mientras nadie observaba al dúo en la esquina, no notaron como la caña del ex-rubio temblaba un poco hasta que fue jalada de repente, esto llamo la atención del par de pescadores a los cuales les apareció un signo de exclamación rojo arriba de sus cabezas, naruto empezó a jalar de la caña, lo que pareciera ser que pesco el ninja retirado le estaba dando pelea, incluso llegando hasta el punto de que arrastraba al rubio a la cubeta de agua. Natsumi viendo que estaba perdiendo, creo tres clones y junto con su ayuda empezaron a jalar al pelirrojo quien parecía estar perdiendo la pelea.

Extraordinariamente nadie noto esta fantástica y ¿ridícula? escena, todo el mundo estaba concentrado más en el hecho de que hacer con su enigmático visitante, no lo podían dejar ir por obvias razones y aparte el lado civil (junto con las cabezas del clan) notaron las marcas de bigotes junto con el peculiar cabello rojo del chico, todos sabían a quien se asemejaba ese tipo de color de pelo, pero era imposible que tuviera un hijo antes que natsumi ¿cierto? Uno de los concejales civiles una mujer para el caso se paró, para dar una de las ideas que se formularon entre ellos, -señor hokage quisiéramos proponer que el chico sea puesto como maestro de uchiha-sama según tenemos entendido él tiene un sharingan completo y natural, no como el señor hatake- eso pareció llamar la atención de sasuke, el se enteró de que aquel chico tiene un sharingan y no tenía ninguna pinta de ser un uchiha y para echar mas sal a la herida lo utilizaba como si no fuera mas que un juego, si el pudiera lograr que le enseñara seria lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar a "el".

-no- fue la simple respuesta del hokage

-q-q-que por que no lord hokage- la respuesta fue tan rápida y contundente que todavía no procesaban bien la respuesta de su líder, tal vez ya se había vuelto senil.

-simple, aparte de que no sabemos quién es poco probable que lo quiera entrenar- los ninjas pudieron ver la lógica de esas palabras ya que ellos mismo vieron como el ojiazul se ponía incomodo cuando sasuke paso a su lado cuando entraron.

-pero viendo que esto sería más mal que bien (para mi), el lado civil quiere que el entrene a sasuke pero al igual que yo y el lado shinobi vemos esto muy riesgoso, haremos lo siguiente el joven aquí será integrado al equipo 7 bajo la estricta vigilancia de kakashi quien reportara cualquier anormalidad- esto parecía calmar los dos lados más bien al civil ya que el shinobi no les gustó mucho pero si estaba bajo vigilancia de kakashi estaría bien.

-disculpe hokage-sama mientras estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta, me parece que todavía no sabemos mucho del joven ni siquiera de donde aprendió la técnica del anterior hokage y según tengo entendido solo jiraiya del sannin sabia como funcionaba la técnica- hablo hiashi quien remarco una de las preguntas mas importantes hasta ahora.

-bueno, que mejor manera de saberlo que preguntarle a nuestro invitado- el hokage junto con todos los demás ocupantes voltearon en la dirección del objetivo de esta reunión, solo para ver una escena muy extraña ya que ahí en una de las esquinas se encontraban naruto y natsumi quienes estaban en el aire peleando contra alguien (y ¿en efectos de cámara lenta?), estos tienen pintura de guerra en sus caras mientras estiraban sus piernas para golpear a su contrincante quien resultaba ser una especie de pez de color rojo quien estaba en la misma posición de los dos ya mencionados, solo que con una especie de cinta blanca alrededor del su cabeza, esto parecía ser la escena de una trillada película de acción y un segundo mas tarde los dos lados chocaron para dar resultado de una nube de humo, del cual salieron manos, patadas, una aleta y eso era ¿una garra de tigre?.

Cuando el humo se aclaró allí parados estaban los dos uzumakis quienes parecía a ver salido de una guerra y con un pes muerto en las manos del mayor, este volteo su cabeza al sentir que lo observaban -mmmm en que puedo ayudarlos- ignorando por completo la pelea de hace unos segundo el hokage decidió sacar la pregunta.

-joven quisiera saber cómo es que sabes la técnica mas famosa de mi difunto sucesor- naruto no era idiota podía ver claramente el borde afilado de la voz "responde mal y te jodes".

-en realidad nadie me la enseño solo la replique, según escuche de los rumores de la técnica, tomo su tiempo, pero pude recrearla eh incluso mejorarla- naruto sabia muy bien que mentir no seria la mejor opción pero después de tres años con jiraiya se volvió un experto en encubrir los detalles, esto no pareció calmar mucho a los presentes.

-bien por mucho que cueste creerlo no hay mentiras en tus palabras, ahora no tengo que decir que tu estancia en konoha es permanente pero como muestra de buena fe de parte mía se tedara un hogar claramente vigilado- hiruzen mismo sabia que el chico mentía pero no lo iba a decir al aire no quería otro problema además se notaba que el no quería pelear solo parecía estar nervioso a su entorno.

-muy bien está decidido, naruto se quedara en mi casa, dormirás en el sofá- tal declaración repentina sorprendió a varios más a una hyuuga en específico pero la vos de naruto los saco del shock -como que el sofá ¡soy demasiado increíble para el sofá!- hablo el pelirrojo quien para aclarar su punto se puso en una pose "cool" solo para su pequeña amiga lo sacudiera diciendo que no le importaba el dormía en el sofá si o si **-creo que debo decírtelo pero, viejo de las vendas está tratando de colocarte en una ilusión una muy fuerte para el caso-** sin necesidad de hablar el rubio activo su sharingan, lo cual alerto a los ninjas en la habitación excepto al hokage quien estaba curioso de su repentina acción.

Lo siguientes segundos fueron como milenios para sasuke uchiha quien miraba como el supuesto rescatista de natsumi, activa la línea de sangre de su clan al momento de ver como un ojo sharingan maduro miraba en una dirección en específico pero para su horror y sorpresa el ojo empezó a girar rápidamente hasta que se convirtieron en un borrón, cuando dejaron de moverse en sus ojos ya no estaba el sharingan si no unos ojos iguales a los de "el" solo que en ves de una especies de aspa de tres puntas, este es un remolino exactamente igual al que llevan las chaquetas de los jounnis y chunnis.

No hace falta decir que los presentes se sorprendieron al ver como el dojutsu del chico cambio a una mas evolucionado y del cual solo se escuchó de un uchiha poseerlo, naruto quien activo su EMS miraba al quien hace unos momentos trataba de ponerlo en una ilusión, Danzo, sus miradas se encontraron, pero el mismo estaba dando una mirada con la clara intención y decía "atrévete". Solo una persona noto esta mirada ya que los demás espectadores se enfocaron en su ojo el cual parecía girar lentamente con un encanto misterioso y este no era más que el hokage quien disimulo estar viendo el ojo y no la dirección a la que apuntaba.

Como si un acuerdo silencioso se tratara naruto desactivo su Mangekyo y si alguien lo suficientemente cerca de danzo lo viera notarían levemente su relación muscular. Ya calmada la situación sarutobi queriendo evitar mas problemas despidió la junta, los primeros en salir fueron los civiles y los equipos juntos con sus respectivos maestros no sin antes enviar una leve seña a kakashi quien entendió el mensaje, los consejeros salieron seguido de los cabeza de clan -dime joven porque mentir- solo esas palabras hicieron sudar al barbudo suspirando pesadamente decidió soltar un poco la sopa pero a quien engañaba el se iba apenas le quitaran el ojo -es mejor mentirles a ellos que a usted, pero creo que todavía no estoy preparado para decirle por que mentí, solo le diré que no are nada para dañar a usted o cualquier integrante de la hoja- esto le vasto a sarutobi para poder relajarse un poco, el chico parecía querer colaborar pero no sentía la confianza suficiente para soltarlo todo pero al parecer el ira revelando cosas de apoco, hasta que fuera el momento el jugaría el simpático.

 _-kaguya antes de que se me olvide preguntarte… de nuevo, porque yo o natsumi seguimos existiendo según tu dijiste dos seres iguales no pueden existir en el mismo plano-_ naruto quien se preparaba para salir de esta sala eh ir a comer ramen quiso saber esa pregunta tan importante que se le había olvidado preguntar a kaguya cuando vio por primera ves a natsumi **-simple mi querido Watson, cuando tu cuerpo y el del uchiha se fusionaron esto cambio tu estructura genética no al grado de parecer un uchiha completo pero lo suficiente para alterarte a ti y permitirte usar el sharingan y rinnegan sin esfuerzo, es cierto que mientras dos seres iguales no pueden existir tu ya no eres igual que natsumi aquí, es mas tu serias algo asi como un pariente muy lejano y te puedo decir con toda certeza que tus padres ya no son tus padres-** el jinchuriki mayor dejo que la información se hundiera hasta que pudo procesar la ultima parte.

-¿que quieres decir que mis padres y no son mis padres?- naruto solo deseaba que su pensamientos fueran erróneos **-como ya te abras dado cuenta te lo pondré simple, al momento en que tu sangre y la del uchiha se mesclaron los genes maternos y paternos se alteraron buscando una forma de encajar en todo esto, cuando se arreglaron los genes de tus padres se alteraron es decir que fueron modificados y remplazados por los anteriores a ellos, en este caso tu madre sería una especia de prima/bisnieta lejana que si llegaras a aparearte con ella y tu vieran hijos no habría ningún problema, pero teniendo en cuenta que son uzumakis esto tampoco los hubiera afectado antes, los mismo para tu padre ahora eres un pariente bien lejano de el-** tratando de ignorar el comentario de su madre pero fallando en el proceso, decidió dejarlo para después ahora seria mejor ir a comer algo y después hablar con natsumi.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del salón del consejo, pudo sentirlo fue pequeño pero ahí estaba volteando rápidamente y llamando la atención de los últimos ocupantes de la habitación (contando a los ANBUS ocultos) y dirigiéndose a la venta busco por toda la aldea esa pequeña fluctuación hasta que al fin la noto estaba en el hospital general de Konoha -dime viejo, aparte de natsumi hay otro jinchuriki aquí en el pueblo- la repentina pregunta altero el estado de hiruzen pero viendo la cara de seriedad total del chico respondió -no y como sabes que natsumi es un jinchuriki- hablo serio el hokage quien busco con la mirada lo que veía el invitado, hasta que encontró lo que estaba viendo sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que la dirección era el hospital y solo allí residía cierta persona, volteando para hablar con el joven solo encontró una ventana abierta y dos uzumakis faltantes, girando su mirada vio como por el aire o en caída libre iba el pelirrojo con la joven natsumi en su espalda quien parecía feliz de andar por los cielos.

++LNEV++

Naruto pudo olvidar el nombre de las personas incluso sus caras pero este chakra y su esencia es inolvidable para el puede que solo lo sintiera una vez pero el nunca olvidaría esa sensación fuera tiempo o dimensión diferente ya cerca de su destino final y faltando unos pocos techos decidió que sería mejor preparar mentalmente a su doble -natsumi, recuerdas que hace unos días me preguntaste si había mas uzumakis- la chica rubia quien estaba en su espalda se llevao una mano a su mentón colocando cara de pensamiento hasta que su cara se ilumino – ¡quieres decir que hay mas aquí en la aldea!- ahora ella estaba muy emocionada pero tenía que calmarla porque si su teoría es correcta ella tendrá más de lo que el tubo en su mundo -si y creo que este esta estrecha mente relacionado contigo y quiero que por favor te calmes cuando la veas- naruto volteo un poco la cara para mirar a la joven rubia quien parecía estar al borde de estallar de la alegría.

Aterrizando justamente en la entrada y sin pararse a preguntar empezó a correr por el hospital en busca de la firma de chakra que sintió, el mismo sentía su corazón en la garganta ni las palabras de kaguya lograron calmarlo, además podía sentir a hiruzen y su escuadrón ANBU siguiéndolos muy lejos ah de decir que las emociones negativas del hokage dejaban saber al rubio que algo estaba mal con esta versión de su figura de abuelo, pero los seguían. Llegando a unas escaleras que bajaban al sótano del hospital ni se molestó en bajarlas como una persona normal solo salto hasta abajo, sucesivamente hasta llegar a una puerta de armario, abriendo la puerta y viendo el interior busco con la mirada cualquier irregularidad, natsumi se bajó de la espalda de primo para ver cuál era la razón de traerla a un cuarto de armario de bajo de un hospital que tenía que ver este lugar con su otro posible familiar, antes de siquiera formular su pregunta el uzumaki mayor levanto su puño derecho y con la mayor cantidad de fuerza que pudo reunir golpeo la pared al final del cuarto, esto hiso temblar un poco los pisos de arriba cuando todo se calmó delante de ella estaba un pasillo el cual llevaba a una puerta al final de todo.

-sígueme, rápido- sin dudar ni un segundo los dos caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta, naruto quien agarro la perilla de la puerta dudo un seguno pero ese segundo pasaron varios pensamientos entre los cuales destacaban "ella esta viva", "pero no es nuestra ya no mas", "no es justo" pero uno destaco sobre todos ellos "incluso si no somos de ella es por natsumi". No más duda en su cabeza abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Justamente en la cama conectada con varios aparatos y una máscara la cual mostraba su constante respiración por la humedad de su respiración, se encontraba una pelirroja con un clip negro en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y un poco delgada de lo que podía ver era nada más que kushina uzumaki, natsumi quien no parecía recocer a pelirroja se acercó más a ella y podía decir sinceramente que esta mujer era muy bonita -¿quién es ella naruto, la conoces?… uuuuh ella es muy bonita- natusmi se quedó embelesada viendo a la joven mujer que estaba acostada en la cama no parecía ser mayor a los 22 años, pero por alguna razón se sentía cómoda con su presencia.

-ella es tu madre natsumi- esas palabras fueron como un cubo de agua fría para la rubia, quien abrió los ojos en shock volteo a ver a su compañero de clan para ver si estaba mintiendo o jugando con ella pero solo pudo ver una total seriedad y honestidad, volteando otra vez su mirada para ver a supuesta madre varias preguntas y respuestas surgieron de este acontecimiento, primero su madre no estaba muerte ni la abandono como muchos dijeron en el orfanato y segundo como fue que termino aquí y mas aun porque ella no sabía que su madre estaba viva su oji-san le mintió a ella quien le había preguntado un sinfín de veces por su padres pero el dijo que estaban muertos. Llevando su mano derecha para poder tocar la de su madre pudo sentir la suavidad de ella, el calor transmitido fue reconfortante.

Para sorpresa de ambos natsumi fue rodeada o más bien su brazo fue rodeado por chakra rojo el cual empezó a viajar al cuerpo de su durmiente madre, intento separarla, pero no pudo volteo su cabeza para pedir ayuda a naruto solo para verlo cerrar la puerta de golpe frente a un par de ANBUS, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero se estaba en pesando a cansar, cuando pensó que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia la perdida de chakra se detuvo. Naruto quien no podía detenerlos para siempre salto de la puerta y se colocó al lado de natsumi quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse agarrándola por los hombros y evitando que cayera al piso, los ANBUS mas el hokage entraron en la habitación quien parecía estar furioso.

-quería evitar que esto pasara pero no me queda mas opción ANBUS llévense al joven a T&l- la orden ya estaba hecha, su única forma de escape seria el kamui pero eso tomaría tiempo uno de los pequeños defectos de la Gran técnica es que si quería absorber, entrar o viajar en la dimensión de bolsillo su cuerpo tendría que ser solido dándole la oportunidad a los ninjas de herirlo, crear clones en una habitación tan pequeña no era muy buena idea también el amaterazu queda descarto por el mismo dilema, susanoo ni hablar, no quedando de otra rápidamente levantando su venda la cual cubría su rinnegan, uso una de las técnicas que jamás pensó que usaría -¡shinra tensei!- nada mas terminar nombre de la técnica lo ANBUS mas el hokage fueron mandados a volar hacia el pasillo viendo que no tenia tiempo, desconecto a kushina de los aparatos y la coloco sobre su hombro izquierdo y con su brazo derecho cargo a natsumi quien se durmió debido al drenaje de chakra.

Ya con las dos encima se prepara para salir pero no contaba con que uno de los ANBUS apareciera frente a el con una katana arriba de su cabeza listo para decapitarlo, tan rápido como apareció el ninja se fue y esta vez por una cadena de oro la cual empujo/atravesó al ANBU, mirado la fuente de la cadena se encontró con los ojos morados de la matriarca uzumaki quien parecía estar respirando pesada mente y volvió su cabeza para verlo -h-h-h-hola, eh de suponer que eres la caballería- las palabras salieron con pesadez de ella y un poco de nerviosismo, sus labios se curvaron en una tranquila sonrisa al mismo tiempo que su ojos se cerraban -por usted seré la caballería y más- esto pareció relajar a la pelirroja quien solo pudo igualar la pequeña sonrisa del ex-rubio, abriendo los ojos de golpe enseñando a los testigos sus dos ojos, su izquierdo con el legendario rinnegan y su derecho con EMS, reunió su chakra en su ojo derecho y con solo dos palabras activo su nuevo jutsu favorito -KA-MUI- el efecto fue de inmediato una especie de vórtice negro se formó a partir de su ojo derecho el cual iba absorbiendo a las tres personas -¡atrápenlos!- fue lo último que escucho naruto antes de terminar de desaparecer.

++LNEV++

En un lugar donde solo parecía haber una pradera infinita con un día soleado, apareció un vórtice del cual aparecieron 2 pelirrojos y una rubia, siendo la rubia inconsciente, dejando suavemente a la rubia en el piso para que esta se acostara y con su brazo ya disponible ayudo abajar a la hembra pelirroja de su hombro y con un poquito de ayuda la coloco en el suelo al lado de su hija -gracias por tu ayuda, pensé que no vendrías debido a la pequeña fluctuación que mande, pero parce que me equivoque y por eso te doy las gracias ttebane- la mujer trato de seguir hablando pero al parecer todos esos años en cama le estaban pasando factura -no hay problema ahora será mejor que descanse un poco, porque si estoy en lo correcto usted estuvo en un coma inducido, ya conseguiré un poco de medicina y algo de comer- naruto solo pudo reír en la última parte al notar como el gruñido del estómago de kushina retumbaba -si creo que no vendría mal algo de comida, porcierto soy kushina uzumaki y ¿tu eres?-

-yo soy naruto, naruto uzumaki y no sabes cuantas cosas quiero hablar contigo- halo naruto quien sesentava al lado de kushina antes de sacar una barra energética de comida y ofrecerla la matriarca quien sin dudarlo agarro la barra y empezó a comerla, fue justo en ese momento que naruto decidió varias cosas le contaría a kushina sobre el al igual que natsumi y protegería a esta pequeña familia que acababa de formar sin darse cuenta, el lo juraba pues este era su camino ninja ttebayo.

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Wuaho me sentí como one piece por un momento, bueno como verán acabo de terminar y entregar este nuevo capítulo de "la novata y el veterano" y solo para aclarar las cosas konoha no será insultada (o golpeada) debido a la simple razón de que en este fic no hay dark konoha solo malos líderes eso significa que todos los personajes son "iguales" a su personajes Cannon pero como son militares seguirán las ordenes de su líder si dudarlo inluso si esto los lleva a la muerte segura y disculpen si el cambio repentino que si al final del cap pero como dije la inspiración me llego de golpe.**

 **Para aclarar las pequeñas dudas quiero decir que este es un fic harem, pero es muy pequeño ya que es de 4 (¡muy grande!... callese baboso que esto no es nada comparado con los 15….. pero esos ya son massive harem…. Mira solo cállate) solo compuesto por uzumaki contando a kaguya claro y ya que toque el tema de la peliblanca habrán notado "esos antojos" pues es más una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió mientras escribía como habran notado kaguya puede o no puede estar "embarazada" pero esto lo dejo mas como una idea ya que necesito es una pequeña confirmación de ustedes y lo dejara como un embarazo o simplemente como cosas de ella.**

 **Ahora si para los que leen mi histora "la amazonas y el zorro" solo diré que meden hasta el domingo donde publicare el segundo capitulo además con ese tengo una regla mas oficial y es llegar a los 10k por capitulo, eso no quiere decir que esta no lo pueda lograr solo que con esta quiero ser mas cuidadoso a mi manera pero solo yo entenderé :v**

 **Ah y antes de que se me olvide naruto es fuerte pero debido al viaje entre realidades perdió absoluto control sobre todo su chakra, ahora esto lo hice con la razón de hacer que naruto tenga peleas serias y momentos difíciles ya que si tiraba a un naruto recién salido de la cuarta guerra ninja a un mundo como este, el solo necesitaría un rasengan y clones para acabar con pein y madara como si fueran nada por eso mismo como dirán en la comunidad gamer naruto esta nerfeado (si es el termino correcto) es el equivalente a lo que pasa al comienzo de godo f war 3 kratos super op llega parte culos, cae el rio estigma y pierde vida y power lo mismo que le hice a naruto solo que a mi manera ahora si me voy, ja ne.**

 **Este capítulo fue terminado a las 8:45 pm**


End file.
